Ce cher majordome
by Anestancia
Summary: Regroupement de plusieurs One-Shots n'ayant pas forcement des liens entre-eux, parfois oui, parfois non. Contient: Le majordome, explique;; Le majordome, insiste;; Le majordome, fidele;; le majordome, meurtrier;; prochain: 2013
1. Le majordome, explique

Éternel…

Le majordome, explique

**Raiting : T**

**Couple : Ciel x Lizzie/Sebby x Ciel**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'écrire une fic… '-'**

**Genre : OS**

**Résumé : L'anniversaire de Lizzie… Il se devait d'y être présent… Sinon, que dirait-on de lui s'il n'apparaît pas à l'anniversaire de sa cousine? La soirée commence et suit son cours, puis un baiser, que doit-il faire?**

L'anniversaire de Lizzie. Le jour qu'il espérait ne jamais voir venir, quasiment aussi pire que son propre anniversaire. Il se devait d'y être présent, bien malgré lui, après tout, n'étaient-ils pas fiancés? Il ne devait pas rester cloitré dans son manoir sinon s'en était fait de sa réputation, surtout que plusieurs membres de la noblesse y avaient été conviés. Ciel soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant au cadeau qu'il allait donner à la blondinette, quoi qu'il pouvait être assuré que quoi qu'il lui donnât elle allait être ravie et lui sauterait dessus en disant que c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde puisqu'il viendrait de lui. Mais le problème était qu'il avait été tellement occupé ces derniers temps avec toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçues qu'il avait complètement oublié de lui acheter quoi que ce soit! Quel idiot il faisait. M'enfin, il trouverait certainement une idée de génie en temps et lieu. Du moins, il l'espérait.

-Mais qu'y a-t-il Ciel, tu ne t'amuses pas?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Bah, tu restes dans ton coin à bouder!

-Je ne boude pas.

-Alors, viens danser avec moi, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire ravissant.

-Mais puisque je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas danser!

Cela ne sembla pas du tout désappointer sa fiancée qui l'entraîna de force parmi les danseurs. Ciel tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Même si la musique était lente, il n'arrivait tout de même pas à suivre les pas. Tant qu'à Élisabeth, elle était entièrement plongée dans un rêve, ainsi ne fut-elle pas incommodée par les pas maladroits de Ciel qui parfois lui marchait sur les pieds. Elle était simplement heureuse de pouvoir danser avec lui, le reste lui importait peu.

-J'aime bien cette mélodie, tu ne trouves pas, Ciel?

'Elle est comme les autres…' soupira intérieurement le comte. Certes il ne le lui avait pas dit ouvertement, préférant lui dire qu'il lui accordait raison pour éviter tout un tas de question sur pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Ils dansèrent encore un moment, trop long selon l'avis du jeune compte, jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir d'une quelconque manière, Lizzie avait déjà décollé ses lèvres des siennes. Ciel était resté immobile à la fixer, les rumeurs des conversations lui parvenant lentement aux oreilles, rumeurs commentant ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait le rose lui monter aux joues. Il ne décrochait plus son regard de sa fiancée, qui était tout sourire. Puis elle le prit par les mains et l'entraîna vers la montagne de cadeau. Le comte n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il ne lui avait rien acheté qu'elle s'empara d'une petite boîte joliment emballée.

-Dis, c'est quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui l'avait emballée…

-Alors qu'il y a ton nom dessus?

'Sebastian', devina Ciel. Mais pourquoi? Il ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir donné un ordre. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il ait emporté un présent à son nom? Et puis, il lui avait même dit qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire et n'était même pas venu à la soirée. S'il avait fini de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, pourquoi n'était-il pas resté? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi avoir perdu du temps à acheter ce présent dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée du contenu? Ciel regardait le cadeau que tenait Lizzie dans ses mains. Elle tentait surement de deviner ce que c'était. Quelle perte de temps. Il lui suffisait de l'ouvrir, pas besoin de perdre son temps à deviner… Puis, comme si elle lisait ses pensées, elle commença à énumérer tout un tas de choses.

-Je sais! Donnes-moi des indices! Ça se mange? C'est fragile? Précieux? Magnifique? Petit? Un jouet? Des pièces de collections peut-être? Des bonbons? Du maquillage? Ou encore, des boucles d'oreilles! Non, un collier remplit de diamants! Non, je sais! Un bracelet! Ou une bague! Je ne sais pas! Aller donne-moi des indices, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!

Mais c'est qu'il n'en savait rien de tout ça! Il soupira, ce qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante parfois. M'enfin, il n'allait quand même pas la changer.

-Tu ne peux pas simplement l'ouvrir?, demanda-t-il, un peu découragé.

-Roh, ce que tu peux être bête! Aller, je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose, je veux faire durer le plaisir!

-Lizzie…

En soupirant, elle ouvrit précautionneusement la petite boîte rose qui était entourée d'un magnifique ruban de soie rouge. S'il aurait choisi lui-même, il aurait pris quelque chose dans les teinte de bleu, pas cette couleur de fille, bien que sa fiancée en soit une. Élisabeth parut éblouit par la dizaine de chocolats qui étaient entreposés dans la petite boîte. Sans doute Sebastian les avait-il faits à la main, finalement.

-Ouah Ciel, je suis tellement contente!

Elle déposa la boîte sur une table proche et lui sauta au cou et lui offrit à nouveau un baiser. Ciel la décolla de lui.

-Ce ne sont que des chocolats, pas la peine d'être si contente!

-Mais c'est justement parce qu'ils viennent de toi que je le suis!

Plutôt de Sebastian, mais bon, hors de question de lui dire que son majordome était dans le coup où elle voudrait l'égorger. La fête se poursuivit encore durant quelques heures puis arriva celle où tous durent quitter. Heureusement, Lizzie n'avait pas profité de son départ pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait passé une magnifique soirée en sa compagnie et qu'elle viendrait le voir certainement sous peu à son manoir car les journées lui paraissaient trop longues sans lui. Après avoir accepté, il monta dans la calèche qui prit aussitôt la route.

-Quelque chose vous perturbe, my Lord?, demanda Sebastian, assit en face de lui.

-Certainement pas, répondit le comte avant de s'enfermer dans un profond silence avant de reprendre, au bout d'un moment. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as placé cette boîte parmi les cadeaux?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, jeune maître.

-C'est ça, fait comme si je n'en savais rien.

-En fait, je me suis dit que vous n'auriez rien emmené et que vous auriez été en bien mauvaise posture pour vous trouver une excuse.

Ciel ne répondit pas. Il observa momentanément son majordome se demandant s'il se préoccupait réellement de lui ou, si au contraire, il ne faisait que se moquer. Il finit par détourner la tête vers l'extérieur. S'appuyant contre la fenêtre, il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Sebastian cru que c'était de son devoir de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, ainsi le prit-il dans ses bras comme un enfant. Après l'avoir déposé sur son lit, il le déshabilla pour lui enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Ce n'était pas chose aisé que d'habiller quelqu'un d'endormit, mais il y parvint sans trop de difficulté, après tout, n'était-il pas un démon? Il allait quitter la chambre afin de laisser son maître se reposer en paix, mais une vois l'en empêcha.

-Ne pars pas…

-Yes, my Lord.

Ainsi, il ne dormait pas complètement. Sebastian s'approcha du lit de Ciel et se contenta de l'observer tandis qu'il tentait de se rendormir. Cependant, ce n'en fut pas le cas. Le comte c'était retourné pour être dos à lui, comme s'il cherchait à éviter son regard. Sebastian s'en demanda bien les raisons jusqu'à ce que son maître lui adresse la parole.

-Je veux que tu m'expliques comment on embrasse…

Sa demande surprit Sebastian qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il fixa Ciel qui ne remuait visiblement pas, et étant toujours dos à lui, il ne pouvait voir l'expression sur son visage, mais il pouvait la deviner. Cela le gênait-il à ce point de parler de ses choses? Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sebastian.

-Et bien… Tout d'abord il y a la rencontre des lèvres. Elles se caressent doucement, cherchent parfois à se mordiller, elles se frottent l'une à l'autre. Puis, il suffit de les laisser légèrement entre-ouverte. Pour savoir si votre partenaire est en accord avec un baiser langoureux, et bien, vous pouvez passer délicatement votre langue sur ses lèvres, ainsi, s'il vous répond avec la sienne cela vous confirmera qu'il est ouvert à ce type de baiser. Il ne faut pas non plus que votre langue sois trop tendue, elle doit être détendue et en fusion avec celle de votre partenaire et se sera l'extase, sans compter que…

Ciel s'enfonça sous les couvertures, grognant.

-Il y a un problème, my Lord?

-Je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer comment embrasser, pas de me dresser un tableau directement sortit d'un film d'horreur.

-J'en suis navré, my Lord, mais il y a des choses qui s'explique moins bien par des mots, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ciel demeura immobile sans remonter à la surface. Où voulait-il en venir? Son ordre était clair pourtant, alors pourquoi s'attardait-il aux détails superflus? Comme si ça l'intéressait de savoir qu'il pouvait mordiller les lèvres de l'autre. C'était répugnant… Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la dévorer. Et plus, les langues qui se liaient entre elles pour ne former plus qu'une, s'était encore plus dégoutant! Comment son majordome avait-il osé mettre de telles images dans son cerveau? Certes, il avait déjà vu des adultes s'embrasser, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait tant de détails!

-Voulez-vous que je vous montre plutôt?

-Qu-quoi?, s'exclama Ciel en sortant subitement de sous les couvertes pour plonger ses yeux vairons dans ceux de son majordome, sous le choc d'une telle demande.

Il n'était pas sérieux là? Si? Ciel fixait Sebastian l'air de dire 'tu n'oserais pas!'. Certes si ça pouvait l'aider pour avec Lizzie, il n'en serait certes pas contre, mais de là à embrasser Sebastian ce n'était surement pas nécessaire d'en venir là. Il était, premièrement, un gars. Bon, un démon ayant pris une apparence masculine, mais n'empêche c'était tout de même un homme. Et deuxièmement ne serait-ce pas trahir Lizzie que d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était pour apprendre quelque chose? Le comte fixait les lèvres de Sebastian s'approcher dangereusement des siennes… lentement… Mais pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas? Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à l'éviter? Il en aurait le temps, son majordome semblait le faire exprès d'être aussi lent pour lui laisser une chance de partir. Mais il ne tentait même pas de se dérober. Il sentit les lèvres glaciales de Sebastian entrer en contact avec les siennes, se surprenant à remuer doucement les siennes, réflexe qu'il n'avait pas eu du tout avec Lizzie. Puis alors qu'il croyait que le baiser allait s'approfondir, Sebastian détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Veuillez m'excuser, my Lord, mais je n'ai pu me retenir. Au moins, dites-vous que vous serez un peu moins démuni la prochaine fois que l'occasion se présentera à vous…

La prochaine fois? Serait-il au courant pour Lizzie et lui? Non, impossible, il ne l'avait même pas convié de la soirée alors il ne pouvait pas... N'empêche qu'il avait tout de même réussit à s'infiltrer pour venir déposer le présent sur la pile de cadeau. Aurait-il décidé de rester pour l'épier? Il s'en serait aperçu si tel avait été le cas… Le comte regarda son majordome prendre le chandelier et se diriger vers la sortie, le laissant en plan. Il hésitait à le rappeler à lui. Voulait-il vraiment qu'il reste, ou préférait-il le voir partir et rester seul. Pourquoi se sentait-il si troubler suite à ce que son majordome venait de faire?

-Recommence…, avait-il dit finalement alors que Sebastian ouvrait la porte.

-Pardon?

-C'est un ordre… Recommence!

-Yes, my Lord.


	2. Le majordome, insiste

Éternel

Le majordome, insiste

**Raiting : T**

**Couple : Sebby x Ciel**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi et ne le seront jamais!**

**Genre : OS**

**Résumé : Quand Sebby veut quelque chose, il est prêt à tout pour l'obtenir!**

**(Bon, okay, c'est nul comme résumé ._. …)**

**Note : Voilà un second OS. Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite au premier, en tout cas, moi je ne le vois pas ainsi, bien qu'on puisse supposer qu'il le soit (en considérant qu'il s'est écoulé un certain temps entre les deux)**

**RaR**

**Merci à tous pour vos Reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir 3**

**Pour ceux qui espéraient une suite, et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de faire une 'réelle' suite pour ma fic. Je préfère plutôt faire des One Shot que des histoires à plusieurs chapitres, car bien souvent je perds l'inspiration :S**

-QUOI!? Tu fais quoi, là!?

-Voyons, My Lord, si l'occasion se présente, ne préfèreriez-vous pas être déjà préparé? Ou alors, préfèreriez-vous être dépourvu de tous vos moyens, comme à cet instant.

À peine Sebastian avait eu fini de l'habiller qu'il avait commencé à le… déshabiller! Ciel sorti de son lit en quatrième vitesse et s'empressa de se rendre à l'opposer, fixant Sebastian. Il renoua maladroitement son nœud que son majordome avait entreprit de défaire et de rattacher quelques boutons. Le démon était resté sur le lit et le regardait d'un regard désapprobateur, mais Ciel n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas, un point c'est tout. Et Sebastian ne gagnerait certainement pas. Les baisers pouvaient passer, mais pas plus! Et ce n'était certainement pas ce stupide démon qui le forcerait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

-Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je vienne vous chercher…

-T'as pas intérêt…

Sebastian se releva et s'avança vers le gamin qu'il servait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ce gamin qui ne pensait qu'à lui, peu lui importait les autres. Il n'y avait que lui-même qui l'intéressait. Sebastian se demandait souvent pourquoi il tardait à lui prendre son âme. Tout pourrait être déjà terminé, il lui suffisait simplement de mettre fin au pacte en la lui dévorant sans plus tarder. Mais dans les faits, cet enfant à lui seul s'avérait, comment dire… divertissant? Il n'était pas comme tous les autres avec qui il avait passé un pacte avant lui, il était différent, et cette différence lui plaisait bien.

-Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur...

-Ne me touche pas!, s'écria Ciel en giflant son majordome, qui n'avait autre idée que de lui refaire son nœud (ou pas…), ne voulant pas qu'il recommence.

Le démon n'insista pas. Si le maître le disait, il ne pouvait pas insister et il se devait d'obéir. Seulement, son ordre était seulement de ne pas le toucher… Donc, il suffisait simplement d'user de stratégie dans l'espoir qu'il relâche son ordre et que ce dernier ne soit plus… Rien ne lui interdisait de faire cela…

-Bien, My Lord.

-Apporte-moi mon thé, maintenant. Et n'oublie surtout pas les scones!, insista Ciel alors que Sebastian s'inclinait.

-Tout de suite, My Lord. En m'attendant, vous devriez commencer à régler certains papiers qui traînent sur votre bureau.

Sur ce, Sebastian s'exécuta et se rendit aux cuisines chercher ce que son jeune maître désirait. Alors qu'il préparait l'eau chaude pour le thé, une idée lui passa par la tête. Il fouilla un peu dans les armoires avant d'y trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Affichant un sourire plus que démoniaque, il en versa un peu dans le liquide, le remua, puis décida qu'il était temps de retourner voir son jeune maître.

**/ + - + - + | | * - * - * = * - * - * | | + - + - + - \**

Se retrouvant finalement seul, Ciel se dirigea vers son bureau, prit par la soudaine envie de remplir quelque papier, histoire de se sentir plus libre par après. Cependant, un seul regard à l'énorme pile de paperasse qui reposait non seulement sur le bureau, mais également à côté, suffit à lui faire tourner les talons. Hors de question de s'attaquer à ça maintenant, il en aurait pour des heures, voir des jours entiers! Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il tomba nez à nez avec son majordome, qui lui, les montait, ayant un plateau à la main. Ciel se mordit la lèvre. Impossible que Sebastian le laisse s'échapper aussi facilement cette fois. Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de se soumettre à la torture de tous ses papiers!

-Que faites-vous là, monsieur? Il me semble que vous avez du travail. Je me trompe peut-être, mais aux dernières nouvelles, votre bureau en était remplit, et même, en débordait. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir vous y rendre.

-Je n'en ai aucunement envie!

-Permettez-moi d'insister. Si vous continuez ainsi de toujours remettre votre travail à plus tard, bientôt, vous n'en verrez plus la fin…

Ciel se mordit les lèvres. Il détestait quand son majordome avait raison! (bon, interdiction de lui dire qu'il a raison, sinon on n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler!)

-Ça va, j'ai compris… pas la peine de me sortir des phrases philosophiques…

-Il n'en est que pourtant vrai.

Ciel soupira de découragement avant de remonter les escaliers. Il traîna des pieds, espérant retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où il les mettrait dans son bureau. Malheureusement, ce fut plus court que prévu et il se retrouva bien vite callé dans son fauteuil où il s'était mollement laisser tomber. Alors que Sebastian se trouvait un endroit où déposer le plateau, Ciel prit une enveloppe au hasard parmi ses semblables qui traînait sur son bureau. L'adresse avait été écrite d'une écriture fine. Il en regarda la provenance avant de l'envoyer valser dans la corbeille qui reposait à côté de son bureau. Au moins trois autres enveloppes subirent le même sort, toutes provenant du même destinataire. Certes il y en avait d'autres, mais il avait cessé de compter. Il était tout simplement hors de question de perdre son temps à lire ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre de ce pervers pédophile.

-My Lord, en tant que gentleman, vous vous devez de lire toutes vos correspondances… y compris celles du Vicomte de Druit.

-Pff. Tu n'as qu'à les lire si tu les trouves si intéressante. Pour ma part, je n'ai que faire de ses incessantes invitations à ses bals. Et ce n'est pas en continuant de me harceler ainsi qu'il me convaincra…

-Malheureusement, il n'est pas de mon devoir de les lire…

-Tu sais que j'attends toujours après mon thé?

Sebastian versa le liquide chaud dans la tasse de son maître et lui offrit ses scones. Gardant son sérieux habituel, il annonça :

-Voici vos scones, accompagnés d'un Morning Tea.

Alors que Ciel allait boire une gorgée de son thé, il releva les yeux vers son démon qui n'avait pas remué d'un poil depuis que son thé était servi et qui l'observait toujours énigmatiquement.

-Quoi?

-Rien. Quelque chose vous déplaît-il dans votre thé?

Ciel déposa sa tasse sans même avoir pris une gorgée et s'attaqua à son scone.

-Tu as certainement mieux à faire que de me regarder…

-Les tâches peuvent bien attendre, vous savez. À la vitesse à laquelle je les faits, moi, je peux me permettre un temps de répit.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Il savait que son démon ne cherchait qu'à le faire réagir. Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il prit une enveloppe qui n'était pas du Vicomte et l'ouvrit tout en regardant Sebastian qui ne manquait aucun de ses gestes. Mais qu'avait-il à le fixer ainsi? Il commença à lire l'écriture en patte de mouche sur la feuille, mais il était incapable de se concentrer avec le regard persistant de son démon qui commençait à se faire lourd.

-Ça va, tu ne pourrais pas te trouver une autre occupation que de me regarder?

-Il en va de soi…

Pourtant, il restait là, sans bouger. Une fois que le comte eu finit sa dernière bouchée de scone, il prit une gorgée de son thé, toujours sous le regard très (ou trop?) attentif de son majordome. C'en était presque insupportable. Tentant de faire comme s'il était seul, Ciel continua de répondre à certaines lettres, mais il n'était pas concentrer du tout. Il reprit une gorgée de thé puis tenta de lire pour la dixième fois le même paragraphe. Il ne remarqua même pas le sourire de son démon qui trouvait la scène bien trop amusante. Se sentant inconfortable, le comte se tortillait de tous les sens sur son fauteuil pour tenter de trouver une manière de s'asseoir qui serait confortable, mais il semblait ne pas en trouver une. Sebastian se retenait pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son rire démoniaque.

-Tout va bien, My Lord?, osa-t-il demander.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement sourd en retour. Ciel avait toujours de plus en plus chaud et il se sentait de plus en plus étrange.

-Voulez-vous encore un peu de thé, My Lord.

Soudain, il eut comme un déclic. Ciel regarda Sebastian lui resservir du thé, mais l'envie ne lui prit pas d'en boire. Au lieu de ça, il demanda :

-Qu'as-tu mis dans mon thé?

-Moi? Oh, mais rien. Il n'y a que de l'eau chaude et des herbes. Ah, et aussi une petite substance de mon cru…

-Du poison!?

-Oh, mais rien de tel, voyons. Je veux dévorer votre âme vivante, alors loin de moi l'idée de vous empoisonné avant.

Le majordome contourna le bureau et vint se placer à côté de son maitre. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et garda sa main appuyé sur le dossier.

-Qu…quoi?

-Voyons, My Lord, il me semble que c'est évident…

-F…fait que… ça s'arrête…, haleta Ciel.

-J'aimerais bien vous venir en aide, My Lord, mais le problème est que vous ne voulez pas que je vous touche et que je ne vois aucune autre façon de vous soulager.

-J… J'ai dit… f… fait qu…que sa s'arr… rête.

-Yes, My Lord.

Sur ce, Sebastian laissa sa main ganté glissé sur la joue de son maître. Il rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frôlent. Ciel ne tenait plus sur place et ne cessait de remuer.

-Et bien, je crois que nous aurons une nuit mouvementé ce soir, My Lord…


	3. Le majordome, fidèle

Inquiétude…

Le majordome, fidèle

**Raiting : K+**

**Couple : Aucun**

**Disclaimer : Tous à Yana **** Jamais je n'oserais lui voler quoi que ce soit D :**

**Genre : OS (drabble? O.o)**

**Résumé : Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre, mais pourtant, je doute… (Résumer bidon, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre… Y_Y)**

**P.S. : Soi-disant poème(en prose) que j'ai écrits pour le cours de français. La note que j'ai reçue était 7.5/10**

**P.S.****2 ****: Il ne se déroule pas à un moment particulier, c'est plus les pensées Ciel qu'autre chose.**

J'entre-ouvre les yeux et mon regard se porte sur toi par réflex. Tu me regardes de tes pupilles rouges, aussi rouges que mon sang qui coule dans mes veines. Ton regard se fait sérieux et impossible de savoir ce à quoi tu penses. Je me sens impuissant et je tremble sous ton regard _« spleenéen »._ Toi, tu te délectes de ma fragilité et de mon infériorité, de mes craintes et de ma terreur. Tes ongles sont aussi noirs que la mort, la mort qui me guette à chaque instant. Resteras-tu avec moi jusqu'au bout? Ou m'abandonneras-tu en cours de route? Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter de tes paroles et de tes gestes. Tu es trop parfait, rien dans tes gestes ne me laisse soupçonner que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, qu'une couverture. Tes cheveux sont sombres, aussi sombres que cette soirée où la souffrance s'insinuait dans cette pièce sinistre d'où tu es venu me sauver. Tout de ténèbres tu es vêtu et tu resteras.

Acharné tu demeures. Tu n'as de cesse de me répéter que mon âme et mon corps t'appartienne pour l'éternité et que je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper. Que même si je m'enfuis, tu vas me retrouver. Malgré tout, tu me restes fidèle. D'entre tous, tu es le seul en qui je place mon entière confiance, comme si l'idée que tu puisses un jour me trahir ne me traversait pas l'esprit. Tu es mon démon, mon majordome et mon meurtrier. Mon âme, ma misérable existence, ma mine moqueuse et ma mort t'appartiennent. Tu ne peux partir sans prévenir à cause de ce pacte qui nous lit corps et âme, t'obligeant à venir me sauver si besoin est. Tu me permets d'obtenir vengeance en échange que d'une seule chose et cette chose je compte bien te la donner à la toute fin. Le paradis m'étant désormais interdit, je ne fuirai pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Tu me jures que tu seras toujours à mes côtés jusqu'au dernier jour, alors promets-moi de ne jamais me trahir et que je puisse toujours compter sur toi.

Tu me jures une fidélité incommensurable jusqu'à ce que mon âme soit tienne, alors promets-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner et de ne jamais me laisser seul.

**Voilà.**

**Et comme on parle de Baudelaire, et bien la prof insistait pour qu'on insère le mot 'spleen' (ou un dérivé inventé) dans le texte ^-^ ( je me suis juste tuée à savoir où le mettre -_-)**


	4. Le majordome, meurtrier

Éternel…

Le majordome, meurtrier

**Raiting : K+**

**Couple : SebbyxCiel**

**Disclaimer : Tous à Yana Toboso, pas à moi!**

**Genre : OS**

**P.S. : Se déroule à la fin de la saison 2, donc spoil!**

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, je vous adore =)

Et il pourrait bien s'agir ici de la 'vengeance de Ciel' concernant le chapitre 2, mais quelque temps après ^-^'

**/ + - + - + | | * - * - * = * - * - * | | + - + - + \**

Il sentait une main se resserrer autour de son cou, lentement, mais il ne réagissait pas. Il restait immobile dans son lit, feignant le sommeil, bien que les démons n'en eussent pas nécessairement besoin. Bientôt, cette main allait l'empêcher de respirer cependant, il restait calme. Même s'il manquait d'air un instant, il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas. L'étreinte se resserra, sans aucun geste brusque, comme si elle eut voulu le tuer dans une mort sans douleur, elle était d'une douceur incomparable.

Le garçon n'arrivait plus à faire passer l'air dans ses poumons. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas tenter de se débattre pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Même s'il était devenu démon suite au pacte d'Alois Trancy avec Hannah, il n'en avait pas moins gardé ses réflexes humains, et respirer était une chose primordiale pour eux. La main finit par s'immobiliser, cessant de se resserrer autour de sa gorge. Qu'attendait-il pour lui rompre le cou? Ce serait si facile, pourtant, sans compter qu'il se laissait faire. Voyant qu'elle n'esquissait plus le moindre geste, Ciel se permit d'ouvrir les yeux et de foudroyer son démon de ses yeux rouges sang.

-Qu'attends-tu pour me rompre le cou? Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à vouloir me tuer lorsque je me suis réveillé dans le lac!

Aucune réponse. Sebastian le regardait d'un regard neutre. Exaspéré par son silence, Ciel le frappa au visage. Lorsqu'il posait une question, il s'attendait à recevoir une réponse. Que l'autre ne lui réponde pas le frustrait. Comment osait-il les ignorer?

-Je t'ai posé une question et je t'ordonne d'y répondre, démon.

-Là n'était pas mon intention de vous tuer, my lord. Et je vous ai déjà expliqué que si j'avais agis ainsi dans le lac c'était pour vérifier si vous étiez bel et bien revenu en tant que démon, et non en tant qu'être humain. Je voulais vérifier les propos de la démone…

Ciel leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas du tout répondu à sa question et avait plutôt dévié sur un autre sujet. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait pour ne pas ruer de coup son majordome. Ah, oui… ça l'amuserait trop. Mais n'empêche qu'il ressentait le besoin de se défouler.

-Ça ne répond en rien à ce que je t'ai demandé…

-Veuillez me pardonner. Je voulais vérifier si vous étiez réellement en train de dormir et donc, si vous sentiriez ce que j'ai fait. Loin de moi était l'idée de vous tuer.

-Tss, en es-tu réellement capable?

À ces mots, le démon bondit au cou de l'enfant, mais ce dernier savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il le regardait calmement alors que l'autre le prenait à la gorge. Malgré que son emprise se fasse plus forte que tout à l'heure, il savait que son démon ne pouvait le tuer, malgré le fait qu'il voulait le lui faire croire. Ciel esquissa un sourire triomphant face à l'impuissance de Sébastian. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se défendre, il se savait en sécurité. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il le laissait faire… Il fixait Sébastian dans les yeux, le mettant silencieusement au défi de mettre fin à sa vie, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, ses lèvres rencontrèrent leurs semblables et se lièrent à elles. Vraiment, quelle lâcheté.

-Si tu comptes me tuer avec des baisers, c'est raté.

Pour toute réponse, le démon embrassa de nouveau son diable de maître qui ne tenta pas de le repousser. Ciel passa ses bras autour de son cou puis le renversa sur son lit tout en se plaçant dessus. Il ne laisserait certainement pas son majordome faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, plus maintenant. C'était son tour de mener la danse, alors hors de question de se laisser manipuler par ce foutu démon, ce temps-là était révolu. Jamais plus il ne se fera dominer par qui que ce soit. Ses yeux rouges s'enflammèrent. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus humain, il n'avait plus peur d'inverser les rôles. Il n'était plus le dominé, mais le dominant, celui qui faisait ce qu'il voulait de son démon. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Sebastian qui lui permit aussitôt de la laisser danser avec sa jumelle. Le baiser n'avait aucune douceur et était assez sauvage, contrairement à ceux que lui donnait Sebastian quelques minutes plus tôt, et c'est ainsi qu'il les appréciait, sans aucune douceur, bestial.

-N'oublie jamais qui est ton maître, Sebastian.


End file.
